


Night In

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty minutes of patiently waiting turns into ten minutes of concerned waiting and then five minutes of worried waiting until he calls Jen's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losiniestro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=losiniestro).



"Babe, I'm home!" Misha calls, a wicked grin splitting his face as he dodges around Kipper the chocolate mutt to deposit Giseppie's on the island.

Hm. No Jensen.

"Babe?"

A quick peek into the living room shows a lack of Jensen, and a quick check shows his boyfriend's shoes and jacket missing from the entry way. Figuring it a typical trip to the store down the street, Misha sets out the plates, portioning out Jensen's favorites and takes a half-finished syrah out of the cooler to breathe.

Twenty minutes of patiently waiting turns into ten minutes of concerned waiting and then five minutes of worried waiting until he calls Jen's cell. A soft peel of guitar startles the phone away from his face and he heads back to the bedroom in a state just below panicked; Jen _never_ forgets his phone.

He pulls up short at the bedroom door with a relieved sigh that turns into a huffed laugh.

There's Jensen, feet on the floor, the rest of him on the mattress, one shoe half-untied and still in his jacket. He's snoring slightly, the snuffling little noise of a contented big cat and Misha feels himself melt.

A snap to close his phone and the phone on the nightstand stops its attempts to vibrate off the edge.

Contemplating, Misha spares a moment to oggle his boyfriend before shaking the poor man awake. If he knew Jensen, and he did, the crazy man probably worked right through lunch, so intent on finishing this project. And this was _definitely_ the first time Jensen had been home before 6:30 in a week.

"Com' on, Jen. Time for dinner."


End file.
